Peter Potter
by earleygracie
Summary: Read! Comment for MORE. This isn't really rated T it was a glitch.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : This chapter is basically a prologue but the other chapters are told from the point of view of whoever's name is the chapter title. If you like Peter Pan sorry :(

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall eating their breakfast.

"Attention everyone!"

Dumbledore's voice rang across the Great Hall silencing the students.

"There has been one late arrival." He waved his arm toward one lone boy standing at the entrance of the Hall. "The sorting hat, Minerva?"

Professor McGonagal walked up to Dumbledore.

"Peter, come here."

The boy walked up to Professor McGonagal and she placed the ancient hat on his head.

Silence. Then...

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

Gryffindor clapped as Peter walked toward theirtable. He sat down next to Hermione.

"Hello," she greeted him.

"Hello, Wendy," said Peter.

"Um, I think you're confused. I'm not Wendy," said Hermione. She looked concerned.

"No. You're confused becauseyou don't know why you're here. I was flying and then I crashed here, but you can't fly," he said. "So you must've been kidnapped and whoever kidnapped you made you forget who I am. You're in love with me," he added.

Ron choked on his pumpkin juice.

"Er.. Right. Who are you, exactly?" asked Hermione as she continued eating her breakfast.

"Gee, Wendy, I'm Peter Pan!"


	2. Hermione

I choked on my toast.

"Peter Pan? As in the Muggle book?" I ask.

Peter snickered. "Wendy I think you've lost your mind! What is Muggle?" He asks.

"What _are_ Muggles," I correct him. "Muggles are non-magical human beings that live outside the wizarding world."

"You're magical?" says Peter, awestruck.

"Yes," I say. This is very much like showing a two-year-old his very own toy.

"Wow," he whispers. "Hello Micheal!" Peter says suddenly to Ron.

I look at him in the what-is-he-talking-about way, but Ron just shrugs.

"Hello, John!" Peter says to Harry.

Harry looks at Peter as if he had a mental problem. I laugh. Peter turns to look at me so fast I almost fall off of the bench.

"What?" he demands.

"Nothing," I say as I look down at my plate and pretend to eat. I could tell by the the way I could feel his burning stare that he would not be leaving us alone any time soon.


	3. Harry

"Peter is mental. _Mental_ ," say Ron as he, Hermione and I walk down the corridor for History of Magic.

"Yeah," I agree, "he's like a stalker, the way he follows us—"

"HEY GUYS!"

I jump as Peter ran up to us.

"Merlin's beard," I mutter.

"What were you talking about?" he asks as he catches his breath.

"Nothing," I say.

"No," he says in a low voice, "I know you were talking about something. Why won't you tell me? I can keep secrets."

He stares into my eyes. Something about the way hestares at me makes me shudder. It's creepy. It's almost as if his eyes are a truth potion. I will myself not to look away.

"Yeah," I say casually, "we were talking about Professor Binns. Right, off to class."

As we walk ahead I can feel Peter's stare burning into my back.

~m~m~m~m~m~m~m~m~m~m~m~m~m

After the usual boring class of History of Magic we head to the Great Hall for lunch, making sure there's as little room possible for Peter to sit.

"Did you see the way he stared at me?" I ask.

"Yeah," said Ron.

"It's weird how he does it. I wonder if he heard us?" says Hermione.

"Well if he he did he'll leave us alone." I say. "I don't want him following us and you don't either."

"But he has no friends!" Hermione looked troubled.

"You can't defend him now! He thinks your name is Wendy," Ron says exasperatedly.

"He only has no friends because he met us first. He can make more," I say.

"As if anyone will want to be his friend," Ron snorts.

"Ron!" scolds Hermione.

"It's true!"

I stop listening. Right there across from us, is Peter. Just staring at me. He looks angry. So angry it's kind of scary. Then he smiles the most evil smile I've ever seen.


	4. Ron

"You mean he heard the whole thing?" I ask Harry.

He nods. "He was sitting right there. I can't believe we never noticed. And the way he looked at me…" his voice trailed off.

"I don't know what to think of him," said Hermione.

"Well I do," I say, "he's a crazy stalker who it looks like wants to kill us."

"He isn't crazy! And kill us?"says Hermione.

"Well, yeah. I mean, aren't all crazy people dangerous?" I say.

"No. And I told you he isn't crazy."

"Yeah he is, andif crazy stalkers aren'tdangerous then crazy _magical_ stalkers are."

"Ron, you're being ridiculous!"

"No I'm not, I'm just saying—"

"Shut up, both of you!" snaps Harry. "Believe it or not, he's in this house and he could be listening to us right now!"

"He is crazy," I mutter to Hermione.

~m~m~m~m~m~m~m~m~m~m~m~m~m

The next morning I wake up to Peter staring and smiling at me right at the foot of my bed.

I scream.

" **WHAT THE HECK YOU MANIAC?!** "

He laughs. "You're the crazy one, living in this fantasy school, aren't you, Weasley?"

"How in Merlin's beard do you know my name?" I ask shakily.

"You're friend Draco."

Perfect, the nutter's been hanging out with the— wait, what on earth…?

I wake up to the dark dormitory. It must be midnight. But was Peter really with Malfoy? I tiptoe to his bed– empty. I know what I have to do.


	5. Hermione 2

I wake up late to a beautiful bright Saturday morning. I get dressed and walk downstairs to the common room.

Harry and Ron are talking by the fireplace.

"…and so I ran back up here!" Ron finished.

"What're you talking about?" I ask.

"Ron went to spy on Peter," said Harry.

"I'll tell you… so I had this dream where I woke up to Peter standing over me and I -er- things happened. Anyway he said he was hanging out with Malfoy. So then I woke up and looked in Peter's bed but he was gone!

"So I went down to the dungeons and in front of the entrance to the Slytherin house there was Peter and Malfoy talking! I couldn't hear them so I walked forward and heard Malfoy say 'the forbidden forest is the best place.' But then Peter saw meand he  
did that stare but Malfoy didn't notice so I ran all the way up here! And that's pretty much it. Weird, right?"

I thought about what I just heard. " _The forbidden forest is the best place…_ " but for what?

"Is that all you heard him say?" I ask.

Ron hesitates. "Well… I think he said something about Harry… but I don't know." He shrugs.

"Oh," I say, disappointed.

"What do you reckon he wants to do in the forest?" asks Harry.

"Nothing good," says Ron darkly.

"Maybe a trap?" I suggest.

"I suppose," says Harry, deep in thought.

"But who for?" Ron asks.

"No idea," I say. I change the subject. "Have you noticed that Peter isn't stalking us anymore?"

Ron blinks. "Well, yeah, now that you mention it."

"And," I say, my voice dropping to a whisper, "he seems to not even come out of the dorm."

"He was sitting in hisbed this morning. He never got out though." says Harry.

"He's a nutter, Peter is," sighs Ron. "I'm hungry. Let's go eat."

And with that we leave the common room,unaware of Peter smiling evilly on topof the stairs.

 **What's Peter planning to do in the forest? Comment for more to find out!**

 **The suspense is killing me!**


	6. Harry 2

**A/N: thanks for reviewing even though I only have 2 followers and 1 review lol. BTW it's going to get exciting soon I promise! Thx :3**

After breakfast, we head to the dungeons for Potions. Hermione, Ron and I set our things down at table in the back.

"The heck," mutters Ron.

"Potions isn'tthat bad," says Hermione.

"Yeah it is," snaps Ron, "but it just got a lot worse."

He gestures toward the table across from us. There, of course, was Peter.

"Seriously?" I say a little too loudly.

"Shhhh!" says Hermione angerly.

"Too late," Ron mumbles.

"Darn it."

Peter was staring directly at us, snickering.

The room falls silent as Snape walks into the room.

"Captain Hook!" Peter yells. He was on the table.

"Oh boy," I mutter.

"How did you get here? And I thought I cut off your hand! I'll have to do it again, then!" He pulls out a dagger.

Snape mutters something under his breath and the dagger flies out of his hand.

"How did you.." begins Peter.

"A week of detention. And I'll have you expelled if you do _anything_ else," says Snape.

"But _they_ told me to!" Peter points to our table.

"Is that so?" says Snape, smirking. "Detention, all of you, in the forbidden forest with Hagrid at 8:00."

"But we never—" begins Ron angrily.

"I'll make that two detentions for you Weasley."

Ron looks away, muttering under his breath. Out of the corner of my eye I can make out Peter silently laughing.

m•m•m•m•m•m•m•m•m•m•m•m•m•m•m•m

After the most terrible Potions lesson ever (I got an F) we went down to lunch.

"Two detentions!" says Ron angerly.

"Well you wouldn't have any of you didn't say anything about Peter!" Hermione points out.

"The forbidden forest isn't that bad," I say, "we've done it before."

Ron sighs loudly.

"What?" snaps Hermione.

"Don't you remember what Malfoy said? Well, we're going to be in the forbidden forest, and somehow heknew we would go there for detention. That's why he blamed us!"

Oh boy. This is not going to be good.

 **I'm so sorry this will have to be the last chapter I have to delete the app:(**


End file.
